


Death Can't Touch What Life Has Healed

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Nico is cursed, TURN AWAY IF YOU HATE CHAracter death, angst angst angst, hurt without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is cursed. It doesn't stop Lewis from feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Can't Touch What Life Has Healed

**Author's Note:**

> I realize its been too long since I last posted anything so here I am writing angst right before I take my Finals. Living dangerously hm? Hopefully I'll finish up Kingdoms soon. 
> 
> Take care for now!

It starts small. A goldfish here, a lost puppy there, a sickly cousin. It's not enough to garner the attention of any of the adults but young Nico already knows better. He loved his little fish, he fed him everyday, cleaned his tank, did all the right things.

But, no matter what he did, his goldfish still died. His puppy still ran away. His friend still broke his leg during a karting competition. His cousin still died from a strong case of the Flu.

He was just starting out in Formula 3 when he kissed a boy behind a garage and promptly watched him drop dead the next day without another word.

He told his parents he wanted his own apartment after that.

Nico kept his head down, his friends far as he could. But one pinprick of light in his desolation called to him.

And when Lewis kissed him after his first Championship Title he stumbled away as if scalded.

"We can't. You know we can't, Lewis. You KNOW." Nico rasped, hands clutching at his arms for protection and comfort. Protection he couldn't afford because if anyone even cared for Nico a little it caused them pain.

"That wasn't your fault, Nico." Lewis said, eyes clear despite all of the alcohol they consumed. "It couldn't have been. You couldn't have prevented it."

"You weren't there, Lewis. He-" Nico swallowed thickly. "He kissed me and died. Died the very next day. Vivian, she almost didn't survive the sickness."

"Nico-" Lewis reached out cautiously, as if approaching a startled animal. Nico couldn't say the description wasn't accurate.

"Everyone who cares for me is in danger. I told you." Nico walked backwards, his hand groping for a door handle, for a way out. But Lewis followed. He always followed. Why does he always fucking follow?

"Why do you still care? I warned y-"

Warm, calloused hands came up to cup his face. "Don't you say anything more about this. You are not cursed. You're smart and bright and fun and-" Lewis seemed to struggle before tilting Nico's head up to look into his eyes. "Perfect. You're my best friend, Nico."

Nico stared helplessly at the man in front of him, leaning his forehead against Nico's. He can't help but think this is goodbye.

"You're my best friend. And I'm head over heels, over the moon, past the stars in love with you." Lewis whispered against his lips in prayer.

They stood there for an eternity, one last whispered sentence in his ear before Lewis left to prepare for the flight back home.

His final words echoed across time, in the corners in Nico's mind untouched by the raging guilt, as he watched them lower Lewis' body into the ground.

"Not even death can stop me."


End file.
